The Perfect Apple
by 13ssbbfan
Summary: When preparing to meet some old long-time friends for a picnic, Kirby comes across a perfect apple and ponders how to obtain it without destroying it. With a little help those friends, they all try to obtain the apple. Oneshot


**A little sample of what I can do when writing Kirby stuff. Enjoy!**

**Note: Kirby may be refered to as "Pink"**

**The Perfect Apple**

The pink puffball walked along the brightly colored trail with two things in his hand. The first item was a yellow picnic basket. The other was a white sock. The little guy was heading towards the woods, getting ready for his favorite time of day: lunch. Preparing a huge lunch for himself the night before, he set off for the forest path in search of a friend to have lunch with while waiting for another. With a smile on his round face and his pink cheeks pinker than his body, he set out to find his friend named Whispy.

The puffball soon reached the entrance to the woods. With trees so tall that the covered the puffball's sight of the sun, he looked around to make sure everything was safe. The forest was normally quiet, but today it was too quiet. Not a single bird was chirping, a single leaf blowing, not even the occasional puff of wind that came from inside the forest was blowing. Wondering if something was wrong, the puffball stopped and wondered what could have happened. Maybe everyone in the forest was still sleep. This thought was quickly removed since it was already noon. Perhaps something had happened and he simply didn't hear about it. This was given some thought, although was also removed. Being the defender of Dreamland, he certainly would have heard of anything disrupting the peace. Shrugging off any other thoughts, he walked into the forest.

Walking through the forest wasn't anything new, but it did have an ominous feeling in the cool, crisp air. The puffball looked around and saw that everything was normal. Although the birds weren't chirping, they were flying around in the sky. Waddle dees walked around the forest, and although they didn't say anything when he walked past, they did wave at the pink guy. Waving back, he walked along inspecting the forest. Nothing in the forest seemed abnormal, although the feelings and thoughts were still ambiguous. Why was the feeling still inside of him? Maybe there was something wrong with Whispy. Once this thought ran through his mind, the puffball started running down the trail, even though it started to disappear below his feet.

Reaching the depths of the forest, the pink puffball came to a stop when he reached a bump in the road under his warp star. The bumped turned out to be a sleeping creature called a "Noddy." The Noddy snoozed away, but it wasn't blocking the path too much. The puffball walked around the Noddy and saw a big tree. This tree wasn't bigger than most trees in the forest, but definitely wider. The tree had a big pointy branch sticking out that resembled a nose. It had a bunch of fruits on the tree, such as berries and apples. However there was one apple that stood out. Standing not too far from the "nose" of the tree, it shone brightly in the light radiating from Mr. Sun, the somewhat friendly energy source of planet Popstar. There were only rare kinds of apples like these, and they were called perfect apples. Rumored to be infallible, anyone who has heard of one wants one. Hoping the apple was a perfect apple, the puffball jumped up and down in delight.

Then he stopped and thought "How can I get the apple?"

He could puff himself up into a balloon and float upwards to get it. But in order to grab it, he would have to exhale the inhaled air, thus probably cutting the apple. He did not want it cut, but to instead save it and eat it later at the perfect moment. He could climb the tree and use the branch to grab it. This was a good idea, and the puffball put down his basket and sock and walked up to the tree. Not climbing a tree in some time, he stared at the tree getting a familiar feeling from it. In a few seconds, he clanged to the tree with his stubby arms. Slowly climbing up the tree with all his might, he made his way to the nose-like branch. Climbing on top of it, he stood up and stared at the apple, which was a bit higher than expected. He jumped up as high as he could in order to attempt to reach it, but could not reach it. He struggled to reach it due to his stubby and short arms. He took a few steps back, and did a running long jump in order to catch the apple. However he missed it, and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Kirby? Is that you?"

"Poyo?"

The pink puffball called Kirby sat up and looked at the tree. The tree now had two big ovals above the branch that served as eyes. A small circle appeared below the branch, serving as a mouth. The tree blinked a few times in order to make its vision more clear. After looking at Kirby, it formed a smile.

"It's about time you came for our picnic. I was worried you already ate and took a nap." The tree chuckled.

"Whispy!" Kirby cried, indicating that the tree was Whispy.

"Nice to see you again." Whispy smiled. "I hate to ask you, but could you do me a favor?" Whispy then noticed Kirby pointing to the apple. "Oh, you want the apple? I would gladly give it to you if you do me a favor first. Walk behind me and I'll explain more." Suddenly the holes in Whispy disappeared. The branch even retracted into his "body." Kirby sat up and walked around the huge tree, only to see the face on the other side. "Thank you Kirby, this isn't a hard task. Do you see that blue apple in the tree?" As Kirby looked up at the tree, he saw an apple-shaped object up in the tree. "It's been there for a few days, and I can't seem to shake it off like the other fruits. Watch."

Whispy's branched then started to shake violently. The fruits in the tree shook, including the blue apple. Apples and berries started falling from the tree. One apple even bounced off of Kirby's head. However the blue apple remained on the branch.

"See, that apple won't budge. You are welcomed to have it if you can just get it down. It creeps me out." Whispy sighed.

Kirby nodded and inhaled some air, inflating his body like a balloon. He flapped his arms and started flying up to the branch. He exhaled the air once he was on the branch, and then walked to the blue apple. The blue apple was shaped like an apple, but it had a red stem that hung from a higher branch up in the leaves. Kirby grabbed the apple and pulled on it with all his might. However the apple's stem would not break. Then the stem seemed to tug on the apple, catching Kirby off guard and pulling him along. The apple and Kirby were now swinging from side to side. Kirby was flung off the apple and rolled across the ground. Kirby immediately got up and "puffed" himself up. He then started sucking in the air around him, using his signature inhale attack. Since Whispy was a tree (and a big one at that point), he did not worry about being sucked into Kirby's bottomless stomach. Many fruits fell into Kirby's reach, all except for the blue apple. Noticing this, Kirby started inhaling more air with a shake of his body, using the super inhale attack. Foods started coming at a faster pace. Some of Whispy's branches fell into the gust of wind as well! The blue apple finally fell off the branch and into the stomach of Kirby, who stopped inhaling once the apple was caught.

"Excellent job Kirby, you were always good with eating apples." Whispy exclaimed to the puffball. However something inside Kirby moved around in his mouth, preventing him from swallowing the contents in his mouth. Kirby was forced to spit up the contents in a star-shaped object. It collided with Whispy, who only flinched. Once the star hit Whispy, it then disappeared, leaving behind a blue blob on the ground. Kirby walked up to the blob and poked it. Suddenly round eyes appeared closer to the top of the blob. A huge smile appeared in the center of it. Kirby jumped back when the blob jumped up and looked around.

"Gooey?" The blob asked with a confused tone as it looked around.

"Isn't that gooey?" Whispy asked Kirby.

"Gooey?" Kirby asked the blob.

"Kirby?" the blob asked.

The puffball and the blob embraced each other, both of them euphoric about seeing each other again. Whispy smiled at the joyous reunion between the friends. "Gooey why where you up there?" Whispy asked the blue blob.

"Gooey." Was his only response.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked in a questioning tone.

"Gooey, goo gooey."

"Poyo, yo poyo."

Whispy frowned, remembering that both were still kids and incapable of human speech. "How about I get you that apple?" Whispy announced after a few minutes of hearing nothing but "poyo" and "gooey" and short variations of the words.

Kirby jumped up and down excitedly while gooey mimicked him. The two ran to the other side of the tree and waited for Whispy to retract back to the front. Kirby smiled as Whispy reappeared on their side and started shaking his branches again. Once again, multiple fruits fell from the tree. Kirby inhaled every fruit he could while keeping his eyes on the apple he wanted. Gooey used his long tongue instead to catch the falling fruits. However the apple Kirby wanted would not budge.

"Strange, this one must be on tight." Whispy said to the two.

Kirby and Gooey looked at the apple and then at each other. After a series of succinct words, Kirby then picked up Gooey and walked to Whispy. Gooey then extended his tongue and latched it on the apple. Kirby then walked backwards in hopes of pulling the apple off. The apple moved slightly, but not much, causing the two friends to go back even further. The farther back they went, the harder the apple seemed to move. Gooey tried to pull the apple off as best as he could with Kirby's help, but the apple seemed to be stubborn. Kirby and Gooey soon reached the point where they could no longer move back any further. Gooey's tongue was long, but not long enough to move a short distance away. The two were pulled away by the apple and into Whispy. Whispy shuddered as the two hit his body and bounced off like two colorful balls.

The apple remained in the tree and, as if it was mocking the two, rocked back and forth.

Kirby jumped up and stared at the apple while Gooey, apparently upside down, arranged himself and looked at Kirby. With a huff, Kirby spat out a pink cell phone. It was a bright pink cell phone with a small yellow ball on top of the antenna and only had one button with four arrows pointing at it. One was red, another was pink, the third was green, and the last one was yellow. Kirby pressed the button and put the cell phone to his ear.

"Kirby I don't think things are that serious." Whispy told him. "Seriously, it's just ONE apple." However Kirby just turned around and looked at his picnic basket and the Noddy instead. Whispy only sighed as Kirby took the phone call.

"Poyo? (Hello?)" came a voice much like Kirby's.

"Poyo! (Where are you? The picnic is about to start!)" Kirby wailed.

"Poyo, poyo po-poyo. (Relax-keep your copy ability on, what's the rush?)

"POYO! (THERE'S A PERFECT APPLE HANGING FROM WHISPY!)

"POYO? (A PEFECT APPLE?)

"POYO! (A PERFECT APPLE!)

"Poyo….poyo? (Those kinds of apples are rare….are you sure it's one?)"

"Po-yo! (Abso-lutely!)"

"….. (…..)"

"Poyo! (Hurry!)"

"Poyo, poyo. Poyo…POYO! (I'll go get Red and Yellow, we'll be there soon. One more thing…DO NOT EAT IT YET!)"

"Poyo! (See ya soon!)" Kirby then pressed the button again and ate the phone.

"Gooey?" Gooey asked Kirby.

At that moment three puffballs fell from the sky. They were just like Kirby, only of a different color. One was Red, another was Green, and the third was Pink. The green one landed right in front of Kirby and Gooey, while the red one bounced off of Whispy's nose. The yellow one, unfortunately, got stuck in Whispy's branches.

The green Kirby walked up to the pink Kirby. "Poyo?" It asked, extending its stubby arm.

The pink Kirby shook the green one's hand. "Poyo!" Kirby replied, pointing to the apple in the tree with his other hand.

The red and green Kirbys looked at the apple while the yellow one fell out of Whispy. As the yellow one shook his head, the other three talked among each other.

"Poyo. (It's a perfect apple all right.)" The green one said.

"Poyo? (How do we get it?)" asked the red one.

"Poyo! (We make a ladder!)" the pink one exclaimed.

"Poyo? (Pink, remember what happened last time we made a ladder?)" the green one whined.

"Poyo…(I don't want to be knocked down by Meta Knight again…)" the red one shivered.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo! (Come on, he's not around, we can do it!)" Pink exclaimed, clutching his bare "fist"

The yellow Kirby waddled over to the other three. "Poyo? (So we gonna get that apple?)" He asked.

"Poyo, poyo." (Calm your stomach Yellow, we gotta make a ladder again.)" the red one said.

"Poyo?" (Again with the tower of Kirbys?)" Yellow asked.

"Poyo! (Red, Yellow, stay focused!)" The green one exclaimed.

"Poyo! (Yes Green!)" Red and Yellow saluted Green.

"Poyo! (We can have Gooey help us!)" Pink exclaimed.

"Poyo? (Who?) The three all asked at once.

Kirby pointed towards Gooey, who was next to the Noddy, slowly and gently licking it with a weird facial expression.

". . ."

"Poyo… (He's at the bottom…)" Green said. The other Kirbys nodded in agreement.

Just then a Waddle Dee wearing a blue bandana ran into the forest, however he tripped over Gooey and fell down. The Kirbys rushed over to help him up. The Waddle Dee turned out to be Bandana Dee, one of King Dedede's most loyal servants.

Bandana Dee waved at the four and bowed at Gooey to show his gratitude and for apologizing. The Kirbys filled Bandana Dee in on their predicament, and he nodded closely to show he was paying attention.

From above, the sun went behind a nearby cloud. However, it peaked over the cloud and rested its hands on the cloud. It was Mr. Bright. Running on his daily route, he stopped and noticed the four Kirbys and a Waddle Dee wearing a bandana (and a blue blob) climbing on top of each other.

"Just what are those brats up to?" Mr. Bright muttered.

With Gooey on the bottom, Bandana Dee on top of Gooey, Red on top of Bandana Dee, Yellow on top of Red, Green on top of Yellow, and Pink on top of everyone, they stood right in front of Whispy, who had an annoyed look on his face. Gooey sat at the bottom with the same weird expression from before. Bandana Dee tried to see what was going on, but his bandana kept covering his eyes, and he had to adjust it. Red spat out a cell phone identical to Kirby's and pressed the button. As Red put the phone to his ear, Yellow simply stood there in a daze. Pink's body began to vibrate, making the whole tower vibrate as well. Pink spat out the same phone from before and answered it.

"Poyo? (Hello?)"

"Poyo! (You're almost there!)" Red exclaimed.

"Poyo! (Red now isn't the time!)"

Green closed his eyes, for he was annoyed.

"I feel like a babysitter." Whispy sighed.

"Poyo… (I can see a Gordo above the apple…)" Pink said.

Sure enough, a Gordo, a black spiked ball with eyes, was watching the Kirbys and their valiant effort to get the perfect apple.

"Poyo! (Ignore it!)" Red exclaimed, pointing to the Gordo.

From the sock that was left behind, a blue figure appeared. It looked much like the Kirbys, only it had a body made out of yarn! It had a golden yarn-made crown on its head. It had big black eye-like buttons and yellowish-orange feet. It walked up to the tower of Kirbys.

"Hi guys!" It exclaimed.

"Poyo! (Hey Prince Fluff)" They all said, each with a different tone.

"What are you doing?" Prince fluff asked.

Red pointed to the apple.

"Oh I see, you want that apple? Well why not just run into Whispy with the candy in the picnic basket?" Fluff asked.

". . ."

"I'll do it since you guys didn't think of it." Prince Fluff walked over to Kirby's basket.

"Wait you're gonna do what?" Whispy asked, now fully engrossed in what the young prince had said.

A lollipop was sticking out of the basket Kirby had brought. It was a white lollipop with a red swirl and a small star gumdrop attached to it. Prince Fluff had picked up the lollipop. Eating the lollipop, the prince started to glow and flash a rainbow of colors. He turned around and dashed for Whispy. He ran straight to the tower, and once he passed through, he knocked down Gooey, Bandana Dee, and all of the Kirbys and rammed into Whispy. The impact was so strong that everything except the leaves fell. The Gordo fell before the apple and knocked away everyone before rolling away.

Mr. Bright laughed and clutched his chest. "Oh man, wait till I tell Shine this!" And with that remark, he flew away.

The perfect apple finally fell from the tree. It bounced off Kirby's head and rolled across the ground and bumped into the Noddy. The Noddy then woke up and blinked a few times. He looked at the numerous, colorful balls lying around. Everyone was now unconscious, except for Whispy, who watched the Noddy. The Noddy then looked at the apple with a curious look.

He took a bite….

And chewed….

And swallowed…..

And beamed happily.

As the Noddy ate the apple at an incredible pace, Whispy chuckled to himself.

"This will be a story to tell." He bellowed. "You might want to go find another place to sleep young one."

The Noddy, now finished with the apple, blinked a few times in response, and walked away with a spring in his step.

Only to fall asleep a few steps afterwards.


End file.
